Orphans of the Dead
by Shattering Desire
Summary: A group of four – three teenagers; twin boys and a girl, and a jaded twenty-two year old – faces against the odds of the New World that is now built for the fittest to survive. Will the group stay alive long enough to reach somewhere relatively safe – or will everything fall apart? :: Experimental fic, undecided pairings – possible slash/femslash, AMY will be the one involved now.


**Warnings:** Original Characters, out of character!Walking Dead Characters, boring chapters, boring plot, some errors with grammar and whatnot, indulges of sugar crack and lack of sleep, some Mary-Sue characteristic – in my opinion, obvious future character deaths, angst, drama, adventure, and PMS-ing writer.  
**Pairings:** Undecided, possible future slash and femslash.  
**Summary:** A group of four – three teenagers; twin boys and a girl, and a jaded twenty-two year old – faces against the odds of the New World that is now built for the fittest to survive. Will the group stay alive long enough to reach somewhere relatively safe – or will everything fall apart?  
**Words**: 1, 218.

* * *

**Orphans of the Dead  
**_(__ chapter one ;; __SONG OF THE DEAD__) _

* * *

It was terrifying, seeing the very things she had been obsessed with when she was thirteen – seventeen walking and taking so many lives – _turning_ so many people and their loved ones into what they are; creatures of the dead. Human beings into dead, yet still walking, flesh-eating creatures that wear the faces of someone, someone cared about. Rachel C. Hale can only wonder what it must feel like to have a love one biting, _munching on their flesh._ And sometimes she lingers on the thought of the pain, horror, grief and hope that it was all just one horrible nightmare, which they will eventually wake up too. Then, the emotions they feel are all mesh up together to the point where it was indescribable and the only thing they knew was the need to **survive**, just to feel hopelessness when they realize no one and nothing can save them but the Gods themselves.

Other times she wished she did not think of something so… would it be label as, _twisted_, but she honestly did not care, though she still wished to know as to why she wondered about such things. There was a time where she tempted on the idea that she wanted to know what it would feel like to be eaten by a beloved, but she dismissed the idea entirely since she smashed their brains into a meaty smoothie in their skulls just to survive.

Sounds of shuffled clothing and feet walking on rocks caught the twenty-two year old brown-haired woman's attention immediately and Rachel moved around and almost got into a defensive stance before realizing it was just her oldest addition to the small group of survivors; just a small group – only four, including herself.

"Hey, whoa! Sorry! I thought you knew I was comin', what-with that keen sense of smell of yours…." Michele said, her hand and arms up in the air in a motion that meant they might no harm or they are unarmed and did not want trouble. "I just thought I'd tell ya that it was time for ya to choose a song for all of us to sing."

Sighing, Rachel Briefs – twenty-two year old brown-haired woman with a face of a preteen, yet still somehow beautiful – stood up and stretched her muscles before yawning. "Yeah, yeah – be there in a minute." She waved her off, dismissing her vacantly as she walked towards the small campfire Max and Blaze – the teenage twins – most likely set up while she was off in her own mind. This also makes her muse on the thought of why the twins and Michele let her leader; she daydreams too much when they set camp, which is rather dangerous – for all of them – even with her keen nose that can smell the stench of those **creatures**that once were human.

Upon reaching the campfire, Rachel reached down and grabbed her traveling chair, pulled it out and sat down on it before sighing. "What genre are you guys' interested in tonight? I'm kinda hoping for Rock." Rachel hinted a small smile on her lips when she saw the twins grin and nodded eagerly while Michele rolled her chocolate eyes with a small smile. "Alright; Name your favorite Rock band, but don't think too hard – don't want an Ugly chew on you, do ya?"

Max snorted while Blaze merely smirked, they glanced towards and nodded to each other for a short moment before turning their gaze back towards their self-proclaimed leader. "Five Finger Death Punch." They stated, making Michele squeak with glee, as she could not think of a good band in general that had songs fitting for their situation and might cheer up their spirits.

Rachel nearly choked on her spit when she saw all of her company stare at her expectantly, "Oh, well, I was kinda thinking of Rise Against, but Five Finger Death Punch is just as good," The twenty-two year old and unofficial leader of the small group of survivors smiled.

The youngest of the small rejoiced as they pumped their fist into the air and the oldest merely shook her head in amusement.

"Okay, what song? I think their cover of _Bad Company _or _Undone_ is **somewhat**appropriate for the way the World is like now." The twenty-two year old woman suggested, her brown orbs glancing around to make sure the area was secure – for now, at least.

Michele grinned, a light giggle escaping her while the twins merely rose their eyebrows are her before snorting with amusement; Blaze picked _Undone_, Max shrugged, Michele wanted to sing _Undone_as well.

"_Undone_ it is th – shit, get up on the tree, some of 'em… '_Things'_are coming; and they smell like they had some fresh meat awhile ago." Rachel hissed, already moving towards the tree that had many leaves to hide behind.

Your three companions quickly followed behind you as quietly as possible, the boys allowed Michele go first, and then Max. Blaze was the last, but luckily was able to get high enough before those _things_came stumbling out of the darkness and into the faint light of the small campfire.

The four companions tensed, ready to fight and or flee if need be if they are seen by... the zombie-like creatures. None of them did, only straggled around the campfire and area for a few moments before moving along. But no one moved for almost an hour until Rachel gave the okay, her nose still picking up the light stench the creatures left behind, but moved it behind her as she and her friends – her fellow survivors' – sighed with relief.

"Guess ya wanna move the singing for tomorrow? That was a close call." questioned Rachel, raising an eyebrow as she still continued to glance around the area – just seeing if her nose was still on picking up on those things and weren't going to be unexpected meat-pie.

Blaze glared, and shook his head. "No, I want to sing – it... singing became a routine to get the... _those _thoughts away, and if anything, that close call could be because we are too close to a big City. Don't blame yourself for picking up on their stench quicker, Rachel, you're nose saved us more than an enough time for me to even count."

Michele merely smiled in earnest gratitude and happiness that almost did not even seem to fit in this world anymore as she nodded at Blaze's little speech. "He's right, Rach… you may have came up with the singing idea before either of us go to bed to cheer ourselves up, but... it also became a habit for me to keep the thoughts when all of this happened away – not matter how little the time it is."

Max just raised an eyebrow that just seemed to say, 'Are you stupid? Wait – no, you're not, but that was a stupid question, m'lady.'

Yes. Max was more of the expressive one of the twins that can somehow come up with facial expressions that could give someone a long-winded speech. (Okay, maybe _THAT_is stretching it thin, but it is true – just, not long-winded speeches.)

Rachel sighed, and went along with it. The jaded woman closed her eyes and begun searching for the lyrics and the beat before nodding her head and parted her chapped lips.

**Sometimes the things gets so jaded  
Still my heart slowly beats  
Sometimes life gets complicated  
Still the world around me sleeps...**

* * *

I honestly have no idea what I am going to do with this story right now, even if I started writing it forever ago and just finished it now. Honestly, my brain is just mush and my motherfucking monthly gift just fell onto my lap yesterday... not that you needed to know that.

But really the pairings will be hard to come up with, as it won't be a real part of the story – it'll just be like... a side treat for all ya Walking Dead romance fic addicts. Though I may make it second priority if I feel like it, but that probably will be less likely to happen, as I just wanna focus on angst and friendship like I am with my new stories I'm writing up – a Kuroko no Basket/Basuke, Magi: Labyrinth of magic, and UtaPri story (not a crossover with the three of 'em!) – For the summer.

Anyways, critics would be loved and reviews will be adored (even if I don't really reply to them as I don't know what to say other then "Thank you very much!" [/coughs])


End file.
